Just so you know
by MissOrangeLover
Summary: Un nuevo sentimiento nace en Manny ¿que es aquel impulso? ¿que es aquel nuevo sentimiento? ¿que le pasa? espero que les guste! MXF


"Just so you know"

"**Just so you know"**

Manny caminaba oyendo la radio en su mp3 sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor, iba a visitar a su mejor amiga a quien no había podido haber ya hacia casi una semana, algo realmente quería oírla y verla, aquella sensación, aquel sentimiento nuevo lo impulsaba a ser muchas cosas, pero quería saber ¿Que era aquello que lo impulsaba a hacerlo?; llego por fin a casa de Frida, miro alrededor antes de entrar pues a veces el padre tenia a los perros sueltos los cuales no eran muy agradables con Manny.

-¿Manny?-llamo una voz conocida, Manny alzo la mirada, ahí estaba Frida en la puerta, llevaba en sus manos un paraguas y una chamarra azul puesta.

-Hey Frida, ¿ibas a salir?-pregunto con curiosidad mirándola con curiosidad, ella simplemente negó con rapidez y oculto un momento el paraguas, Manny alzo levemente la ceja pero luego no pudo evitar sonreírle dulcemente a lo que Frida miro un momento hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Uh, bueno yo venia a ver si querías salir –dijo Manny rompiendo le pequeño silencio que se había formado.

-Claro-respondió Frida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cerro la puerta tras de si y se acerco a Manny.

Caminaron un gran rato por las ciudad, platicando de lo que habían hecho aquella semana sin verse, Manny en todo el camino no había podido apartar su vista de Frida quien estaba un poco nerviosa al sentir la mirada de su mejor amigo.

Por fin llegaron al parque, se sentaron bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles de aquel lugar, Frida se recostó entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Uh… y como vas ya sabes… con tu novio?-pregunto Manny con cierta tristeza a lo que Frida miro hacia otro lado un poco incomoda ante el tema

-Uh…pues bien, ayer salimos, pero rompimos-respondió Frida intentando hacer sonar su voz de lo mas normal posible.

-Ah! ¡Compre una nueva cámara!-dijo Manny cambiando totalmente de tema algo que hizo suspirar de alivio a Frida quien se sentó de nuevo mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras Manny le mostraba una pequeña cámara de fotografía.

-Entonces… ¡vamos a estrenarla! ¿Porque no nos tomamos una foto?-pregunto Frida con una pequeña sonrisa, Manny asintió, prendió la cámara y alejo un poco, Frida se acerco a el posando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Manny tomo la foto la cual salio perfecta, se acercaron a ver la foto quedando los dos muy cerca, los dos sentían latir su corazón muy rápido, se miraron aun estando cerca

i shouldn't love you but i want to  
i just can't turn away  
i shouldn't see you but i can't move  
i can't look away

Entonces un trueno los hizo alzar la mirada al cielo el cual estaba nublado y comenzaba a caer del cielo pequeñas gotas de agua.

-Mejor hay que irnos, va a llover –dijo Manny alejándose rápidamente de Frida, aunque una parte de el ahora le reclamaba terriblemente.

-Ah, ¡tienes razón!-dijo Frida un poco decepcionada ¿porque?

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?-pregunto Manny mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Vamos!- Frida tomo su mano y se levanto sin problemas del suelo, ella no soltó su mano luego.

and i dont know how to be fine when i'm not  
cause i don't know how to make the feelings stop

Manny no le interesaba mucho el que la lluvia cayera de forma mas rápida cada vez, estaba interesado en cada movimiento de Frida, algo dentro de el lo impulsava a acercarse mas a ella, pero ¿era correcto? Ella después de todo estaba enamorada de alguien mas, no estaba bien ¿entonces que estaba bien?

just so you know  
this feelings takin control  
of me and i can't help it  
i wont sit around  
i can't let him win now  
though you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
but i don't want to  
i just gotta say it all before you go  
just so you know

Frida soltó un momento la mano de Manny y abrió el paraguas compartiéndolo con el, aquella situación la hacia sentir feliz, una sensación que la hacia sentir palpitar el corazón muy rápido, una sensación que tan solo el la hacia sentir, aquella reacción, las sonrisas, todo lo provocaba el, y realmente le era muy agradable

it's getting hard to  
be around you  
theres so much i can't say  
and do you want me to hide the feelings  
and look away

Manny se acerco inconcientemente mas a ella, sus hombros rozaban levemente y los hacia sentir felices, todo el camino a casa de Frida fue silencioso, pero sin palabras ellos estaban expresando sus sentimientos, de una forma

this emptiness is killing me  
I'm wondering why i've waited so long  
looking back i realize it was always there to be spoken  
now I'm waiting here  
been waiting here

Por fin llegaron a casa de Frida, ella abrió con cuidado la puerta, los dos entraron aun en silencio pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Los dos subieron a la habitación de Frida y se sentaron a ver TV esperando a que la lluvia se calmara, pero Manny no tenia prisa, no le era desagradable estar tanto tiempo con su mejor amiga; ya luego de varios minutos Frida se empezó a quedar dormida al igual que Manny, Frida recargo suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Manny y el sobre su cabeza, los dos aun tomados de la mano, aquello pudo haber seguido así pero el padre de Frida había entrado ya a la habitación y al ver esa escena exclamo molesto

-¡Rivera!-Manny y Frida se despertaron rápidamente mirando al padre de Frida quien no le quitaba la mirada Manny, realmente estaba enojado.

-Eh… ¿Hola?-dijo Frida con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Hola Sr. Suárez-saludo Manny aun mas nervioso-Este… ya es tarde y debo irme, ¡si eso!

-¡Yo te acompaño a la puerta!-dijo Frida, los dos se levantaron caminando con cuidado al lado del Sr. Suárez quien los seguía con la mirada, los siguió hasta la puerta donde Manny se despidió con una gran sonrisa de Frida quien alzo la mano en forma de despedida

just so you know  
this feelings takin control  
of me and i can't help it  
i wont sit around  
i can't let him win now  
though you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
but i don't want to  
i just gotta say it all before you go  
just so you know…

Pero se detuvo, miro hacia atrás y lo pensó un momento, se acerco rápidamente a Frida plantando un pequeño beso en sus labios, sabia que el Sr. Suárez jamás se lo perdonaría y seguramente ya pensaba en soltarle a los perros, pero no le importo en ese momento, Frida cerro un momento los ojos disfrutando aquellos pequeños segundos, una ves que Manny se separo ella lo miro muy sonrojada, el simplemente le sonrió y susurro algo a su oído, unas palabras que la dejaron por un momento paralizada, pero no pudo responderle ya que el se dio rápidamente media vuelta y se alejo rápidamente, Frida sonrió, y susurro su respuesta, esperando a que el viento llevara aquellas dulces palabras a el.

-Yo también Manny… yo también…

8888888888888888888888

Bueno, esto me llego a la mente de repente, la inspiración llego de la nada y pues… este es el resultado n.n espero que les haya gustado, espero Reviews y/o sugerencias etc etc xD

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera NO ME PERTENECE! Le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R Gutiérrez!

"Just so you know" NO ME PERTENECE! Le pertenece a Jesse Mc Cartney!

Bueno, nos vemos!


End file.
